The Fair
by Emmy1512
Summary: Nikola decides it's time to take his Helen on a date.  Show her what he really feels.  What better place than the Town Fair?  Pure fluff


**AN - This is for loveactuallyfan, who wanted pink and fluffy. Anything for you, my snuggle buddy ;)**

**Also, major props to chartreuseian for her rough beta.**

**Also, Nightswimming will be updated after my brother's birthday dinner tonight.**

* * *

><p>"I'm taking you on a date."<p>

Helen looked up from her desk to see Nikola standing against the doorway, a determined look on his face. Helen rolled her eyes and went back to the paperwork that she'd been neglecting in favour of more important conference calls all day.

"And why would you say that?" she asked, trying to not show her secret desire that he wasn't simply making fun of her once more, masking it with a bored tone.

"Because, since I'm obviously not going to be able to simply bed you, I need to woo you."

Helen looked up again, this time an incredulous look on her face. "Get out of my office." She stared at him for a moment before it became obvious that wasn't something that was about to happen. "Great, you're being serious?"

Nikola grinned, a boyish grin that sent Helen's memories back to the days at Oxford, before the blood, when it was just the two off them. "I most certainly am serious. I, Nikola Tesla, and going to take you, Helen Magnus, on a date."

"And here I was thinking propriety begged of you to ask, not tell me."

"Well, asking would imply that you had an choice in the matter."

Helen sighed, looking torn between Nikola and the mountain of paper work that really did need to be done.

"You can finish that," he said before she could even ask. "You have an hour and a half to do that, get changed, and meet me in the lobby. Also, your hairy man servant is in on this too, so if you don't meet me, you'll be forced to."

Helen frowned. Biggie was helping Nikola kidnap Helen for a night that she was nearly positive would turn bad very quickly? If her previous 'dates' with Nikola were anything to go by, she could almost time the point in the date that she'd need her gun.

"You. Me. At six!" he called happily as he made his way from her office.

"That's a band, Nikola!" she called after him, shaking her head, trying to push the thought of their impending date from her head as she pushed through her work. By the time she had finished she looked at the clock to see it was already nearing 5:30pm.

"Damnit." Unsure why, nerves filled her as she pushed away from her desk and made her way to the elevator. She wasn't watching where she was going and found herself running head first into Kate who just stood them grinning at her. "Something I can help you with?" Helen almost hoped an emergency had come up.

"Oh no, Vlad just told me to come tell you to hurry up and get changed."

"Seriously? Has he told everyone?"

"No. He told Biggie, who told me. I told Hank and I assume Hank told Erika when he spoke to her over skype and… Erika would have called Abby… then Abby would have told Will. Want help choosing at outfit? I know where you're going." Kate grinned conspiratorially. Helen nearly turned down her offer before realising that if Kate was offering it meant her normal heels, skirt, shirt, wasn't going to cut it.

"Fine," Helen sighed again as she stepped into the elevator.

Within minutes Helen was sat on her bed as Kate rummaged through her wardrobe. "Do you not own a single pair of flare jeans?" Kate's voice was unbelieving as she finally pulled out a summer dress she'd never worn.

"This will have to do."

Helen raised her eyebrows. "Kate, it's night. That's a dress I bought to possibly go to the beach in."

Kate laughed. "Beach? Magnus? Beach?" She shook her head. "Not something I can picture. Put the damn dress on." She threw the dress on the bed before going to a separate cupboard where Helen kept her shoes.

Helen stood in front of Kate, inexplicably anxious. "I don't have anywhere to put my gun…" She looked down at the sandals that didn't have even a hint of a heel. The shoes were actually Kate's.

"Oh, that was actually one of Vlad's… requirements… You're not allowed a gun."

Helen scoffed. "You've got to be joking." Helen went to her bedside table, taking a flick knife and sticking it in between her cleavage, adjusting her dress to hide it.

Kate held her hand out, "Give me the knife, Helen."

Helen groaned and pulled it out handing it to Kate. "I haven't been without a gun in over a hundred years. I really don't feel okay with this."

"Stop complaining, and go give Vlad a chance. I hate him, but he made a rather persuasive argument earlier apparently and Biggie trusts him with you tonight… so… my hands are tied."

Helen stifled a laugh as she saw Nikola standing awkwardly in the lobby. While he was still wearing a suit, it was casual; he'd even forgone the waist coat and tie. Just the pants, shirt and jacket.

"Ready?" he asked uncomfortably.

"As I'll ever be. Why I'm indulging this little fantasy of yours I'll never know."

"Because it's a little bit yours too?" he said casually as they walked out the large front doors to find the car sitting there ready for them.

"You're driving?" Helen asked, shocked.

"I'm taking you out, Helen. Of course I'm driving." He didn't open the door for her, but Helen couldn't really have imagined him doing so.

The car ride wasn't awkward, but filled with a comfortable silence as Helen watched the roads, trying to figure out where they were going. Within ten minutes he pulled up outside an expansive park. Helen's eyes widened as she saw where they were.

"The Fair? You're taking me to a Fair?"

Nikola grinned at her, hope filled his eyes. "What do you think? I thought we'd do something more… casual… than a dinner date."

"Nikola Tesla and casual. Not two words I'd have thought I'd ever hear in the same sentence." She couldn't suppress a smile as she watched the Ferris Wheel go round, lights and sounds everywhere mixed with the laughter of children as they ran past her toward the entrance. Helen found herself walking toward the entrance.

"Bumper cars?" Nikola asked once they were inside.

"I think I'd scare the little kids with my awesome driving," Helen said with a grin. "Shooting game?"

Nikola laughed hard, "Oh, Helen. Because that's fair. Are you going to win me the fluffy pink hippo?"

Helen shook her head. "Nope. You're going to win it for me." She handed money over to the operator and look at Nikola expectantly.

"But you're better at guns… games… gun games," Nikola stumbled over his words as the operator gave them a strange look.

"Nikola, win me the hippo." Helen glared at him, hand on her hip as she tried her hardest to be serious and not break down in laughter seeing Nikola wipe off gun before disinfecting his hands and picking it up to aim at the wooden ducks moving along in a row.

"Five down to win the main prize."

Without any issues, Nikola shot down the first four, all falling over. The fifth one was hit by the pellet but didn't fall over.

The operator looked at them, his boredom obvious. "You can choose any of these smaller toys over here."

"No, I'd like to go again." Nikola pulled coins from his pocket and placed them on the counter before reloading the gun with pellets and taking aim again.

"Nikola, really, I don't want it that much."

He looked at her. "I'm going win you that hippo, Helen. Even if it costs me an arm and a leg."

Helen pretended to swoon before watching Nikola take aim once more. It took him three more attempts, but finally Helen stood with her fluffy pink hippo.

"Truly for a woman who's lived as many life times as you, I never thought you'd be so happy with a cheap, fluffy toy."

"Well… Since you're not going to take me on another date, I need something to remember this one by."

Nikola frowned. "Who's to say I wouldn't take you on another one?"

"You'll have to convince me first…" Nerves fluttered around her stomach as she realised what she was about to ask him.

"And how can I convince you?"

"Kiss me…"

Nikola took a step forward, sweeping a piece of stray hair out of Helen's face before looking into her eyes. Leaning down, his hand on her cheek, he pressed his lips against hers gently, savouring the way they felt beneath his. Helen stepped closer still and Nikola's arm wrapped around her waist. The world around them disappeared for a moment.

Nikola was the first to pull away, bringing Helen back down to earth with him.

"Have I convinced you?"

"Well… A couple more kisses like that and I'd be willing to at least try a second date." Helen grinned, taking his hand and half jogging toward the next ride.

**AN - Tehehe, review?**

Nikola decides it's time to take his Helen on a date. Show her what he really feels. What better place than the Town Fair? Pure fluff


End file.
